<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluffuary: Day Six by starkerscoop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283204">Fluffuary: Day Six</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop'>starkerscoop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffuary Event, High School Teacher Peter Parker, M/M, Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“None of the other teachers were available,” Peter answered, “So I volunteered, and I was hoping that my amazing, handsome, insanely smart, kind husband-”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Tony shook his head at the compliments, but Peter wasn’t fooled and easily caught the slight red tinge that bloomed on his cheeks. “Don’t butter me up. Just tell me what you need.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fluffuary: Day Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Do it for me. / For me?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>When Tony came home from work, it took him no time to notice the blue flyer pinned to the fridge by a magnet Peter had bought four years prior, during their honeymoon. He inspected it as he sipped slowly at the ceramic mug in his palms, the steaming coffee within warming his hands from where they’d nearly frozen outside. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>JOIN OUR BBQ FUNDRAISER TO HELP US WIN AGAINST THE LIONS!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony’s eyebrows raised skeptically. He hadn’t been aware that barbecue fundraisers were a thing. What happened to bake sales? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Before you say anything,” a familiar voice spoke up behind him, “I meant to tell you about this a while ago.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony turned to his husband with a suspicious look. “Why would it matter when you tell me?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well,” Peter dodged his gaze sheepishly, “I was going to ask if you could help out?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Help out,” Tony repeated dumbly. “With a high school fundraiser? Me?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter grabbed the flyer and slid it across the counter between them, tilting it so that it would face Tony, and tapping on the printed date. The fundraiser would be taking place the following weekend. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re good with grills, and I’m not,” Peter provided feebly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony frowned. “Why did you sign up then?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“None of the other teachers were available,” Peter answered, “So I volunteered, and I was hoping that my amazing, handsome, insanely smart, kind husband-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, alright,” Tony shook his head at the compliments, but Peter wasn’t fooled and easily caught the slight red tinge that bloomed on his cheeks. “Don’t butter me up. Just tell me what you need.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just need you to manage the grill. I can handle everything else.” Peter peered up at him hopefully, waiting for his answer with bated breath, “Will you do it? For me?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t look at me like that, you know I can’t handle it,” Tony sighed heavily. “Alright, baby, I’ll do it. But I’m not talking to any snot-nosed high schoolers.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter rounded the counter and lunged at him with a happy smile. Tony grunted, catching him and stumbling back. All of these years together, and he still wasn’t used to Peter’s uncontained excitement. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re the best,” Peter wiggled slightly against him, moving closer until it was impossible to determine where Tony’s chest began and Peter’s ended.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony hooked his chin over his shoulder. “I know.” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>